world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031515KateSeriad
carewornAstro1ogist CA began pestering taxidermizingAmaranthine TA at 17:33 -- 05:34 CA: Seriad is casually sweeping the base, for Kate. It is very casual. Until eventually she finds Kate. Somewhere. 05:34 TA: Kate taps Seriad on the shoulder. 05:35 CA: Seriad yelps in surprise! "Oh. It's you. Sup chump." 05:36 TA: "Don't be coy. I knew you were looking for me." 05:36 CA: "O-Only to insult you! Because... Because you're old. And have been gone for... Like, years. Which is why you're old, really." 05:37 TA: Kate sighs. "Truly pathetic." 05:38 CA: "So uh... What's up you... Trash? Yeah. What's up you Trashbutt!" 05:39 TA: "Picking up the aftermath of yet another player death, this time a double death." 05:40 CA: "Wh... Someone else is already dead?!" 05:40 TA: She nods. "First my son, Eric, then my daughter, Fate lost her waking self, and now Thiago, Ryspor's son has double died." 05:41 TA: "Waking self killed by Nate." 05:41 TA: "Dream self is still a mystery." 05:42 CA: "Well I knew about Eric and Fate, but not Thiago. These kids are dropping like flies..." 05:43 CA: "Do you know how he died?" 05:43 TA: Truely a shame. 05:44 TA: "" 05:45 CA: "Kind of worrying... Didn't we come here to you know, fix slash avoid everyone dying?" 05:45 TA: Kate nods. "And we are failing." 05:46 CA: Seriad frowns, "We can try again? Right? We'll do the thing, get back on the ark, you disappear for X ammount of time and everything is great?" 05:47 TA: "No, we cannot try again. What's done is done and we're in the Alpha Timeline still." 05:48 CA: "Oh." 05:49 TA: She nods. 05:49 CA: "Well... Uh..." 05:53 CA: "I... Yeah we're fucked. We're going to all die again. And it will all be very hilarious. In a dark kind of way. Because the kids don't know what they're doing and... Neither do we really. " 05:54 TA: "We cannot keep secrets anymore. 05:54 CA: "...Are we keeping secrets?" 05:55 CA: "I've been pretty out of the loop for a while... Is there... Something I should be aware of?" 05:56 TA: "Well, like I said, Nate killed Thiago. He did so without consulting any of us." 05:58 CA: "Oh. Yeah that's pretty dark. Do you know why? Why he killed Thiago that is." 05:58 TA: "A minor excursion with Jack." 06:01 CA: "Well... I guess that's excuseable? Usually siding with Jack means you're doing something evil. But Nate still could have told someone before he just... killed the kid." 06:04 TA: "We sided with Jack, Seriad. Multiple times." 06:07 CA: "But that's... kiiiind of different? I mean... Well... Bluh. This is awkward. As in... This conversation. I tried to lure you in with playful black-banter but it didn't work. You just seem so... Distant?" 06:08 TA: "I don't have time for frivolities, Seriad." Her tone is harsh. 06:09 CA: "O... Oh." 06:13 TA: She smirks. "Gotcha." 06:14 CA: "Hahah. V-Very clever. Nerd." 06:15 CA: "Y-You uh... you got me! Hahah." 06:18 TA: "Of course I have time. That's all I have." 06:20 CA: "Uh... Yes? I mean, I'd imagine so, since you're a time player and all." 06:21 TA: Kate nods. "And I see you couldn't manage the sight to notice that. 06:25 CA: Seriad hugs Kate, "I missed you. And your nonsensical temporal bullshit." 06:26 TA: Kate hugs back. "I missed you too. I'm sorry I left all of you for so long." 06:28 CA: "You are... Mostly forgiven." Seriad sasses. 06:29 TA: "Very well." 06:31 CA: Seriad giggles, enjoying this sweet loving embrace or whatever. It is all very cheesy. 06:31 TA: Definitely not loving. Kate bonks her on the head with a roll of paper she uncaptchalogued. 06:33 CA: "So mean." 06:34 TA: "That's how this works." 06:35 CA: "... Right. rightrightrightright." 06:37 TA: "I need to find Nate and scold him. I'll talk to you later." 06:37 CA: "So uh if that's it I'm gonna go masturbate or something. A-Asshole." 06:37 TA: "Do it." 06:39 TA: Kate heads down the hall, looking for Nate. 06:39 CA: Seriad winks and struts off to do whatever the fuck. Maybe in a seductive manner. Who knows, whatever floats ur boat. -- carewornAstro1ogist CA ceased pestering taxidermizingAmaranthine TA at 18:39 --